


Watching You

by Hatter_and_his_tea



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Little bit of Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/pseuds/Hatter_and_his_tea
Summary: One Shot. Smut <3. Fuji likes to stare at Tezuka a bit too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unrelated to any of my previous story. I wanted to write something simple.. I guess..

“Fuji…”

Tezuka called him out.

“Hmm.” He replied, feigning ignorance.

“Stop staring.” Said the bespectacled man quickly, without even maintaining eye contact with him. Tezuka’s brown eyes were rather glued to the notebooks spread messily on the table.

His smile grew wider as he focused back to the lined pages. Near them, the portable heater buzzed quietly, sending warm air to the white room. Tezuka had kept his room clean and organized, much like his personality.

Scribbling his answer on the white paper, Fuji moved his blue eyes again to focus on the man in front of him. Watching that intense eyes reading the words out of the school textbook.

“Stop it.” Tezuka quickly called him out again.

“What?” He replied calmly, teasing the other man.

“Stop staring. Do your work instead.” Ordered the captain, using the same tone that commanded them to do laps during practice.

“I wasn’t staring.” He replied again, still pretending to be innocent.

“You were.”

“No I wasn’t.”

“I could feel it.” Said Tezuka, digging his own hole.

He gave a soft chuckle and moved his feet even closer, grazing the others underneath the table.

“Fuji…” Tezuka scolded him again, serious this time.

The blue-eyed man watched as the man in front of him put down his pen and stared right back at him. He loved this feeling, the moment when his captain gave his full attention for him.

“Since when?” He asked.

“Since what?” Asked Tezuka back.

“Since when can you feel it?”

Tezuka kept his mouth shut and diverted his gaze back to the textbook.

Fuji pouted and used his legs again to gain attention. He deliberately caressed the strong thighs, hoping to stir up some reaction.

“Fuji, stop it.” Scolded Tezuka.

“Answer me.” He replied calmly. “And I stop, maybe.” He gave a soft laugh at the end before jerking his body when Tezuka suddenly held his feet and caressed the exposed skin underneath the long pants.

The sudden action made him hit his knee against the table, almost spilling the hot tea on their table.

“Be careful.” Said the captain, having no remorse as he repositioned the beverages, in case it happened again.

Fuji’s winced of pain quickly changed to soft gasp. Tezuka’s warm hands were still on his feet.

“First year.”

He heard the bespectacled man.

“I wasn’t staring…”

“You were.” Replied Tezuka firmly.

“Was I?” He teased him further, pulling his feet away from the man’s grasp.

He quickly stood up and moved to the familiar bed, lying sideways to entice the bespectacled man.

“Fuji…” Tezuka called him out again.

“Te-zu-ka.” He replied by calling the captain’s name and focusing on each vowel to tease the man further. “Let’s do it.” He quickly added while slowly removing the black belt around his pants.

“No.” Answered Tezuka, rejecting his offers. The brown eyes quickly returned to the spread books on the table.

“I want to do it.” Replied the prodigy, sliding his fingers underneath the unbuckled and unzipped pants.

As he stroked his soft erections, lewd moans quickly filled the once quiet room.

“Fuji…” Called Tezuka again with tone border lining annoyance and anger.

“Ughm…“ He moaned, calling out the captain’s name while arching his back, pushing his body further against the bed.

“I want to do it.” Repeated Fuji in heat.

But there was no reply from the stoic man whose eyes still glued on the notebooks.

The blue-eyed man growled before pulling down his pants to reveal the erect cock dripping with precum. Fuji quickly turned his body around and raised his ass. The black uniform pants still around his ankles.

Going from underneath, he traced the twitching hole before pushing a finger inside. Fuji quickly moaned and buckled his body forward. His other hand continued to stroke the raging erection.

“Tezuka…” He moaned the captain’s name again.

Not soon after, he heard the pen dropped and felt another presence on the bed. He quickly turned around to see the flushed Tezuka.

“He he…” Chuckled Fuji before pulling the stoic man for a deep kiss.

Tezuka’s wide hands roamed his body, holding his thin waist before sliding upward, sneaking inside the white cotton fabric to caress his two sensitive nipples. The hands that mainly used to hold tennis rackets were pinching and pulling the now redden tips, eliciting more moans from the blue-eyed prodigy.

“Tezuka…” He moaned his name again, out of breath from the heavy kissing and the nipples play. His shirt now lifted, exposing his upper body as his chest rapidly move up and down to take in the warm air.

Fuji watched the man on top of him lifted up his legs and removed his black pants and underwear before hovering above him to get the lube and condom hidden inside the bedside table.

“No rubber.” He yelped out while holding Tezuka’s white shirt. The brown eyes quickly stared at him and made his body trembled. Before the other could say anything, Fuji quickly pulled him for another kiss. He forced his tongue inside the familiar mouth, tasting the warmth inside.

“Fuji…” Growled the captain, scolding him again for the numerous times.

He spread his legs in response, grinding his body against Tezuka’s hard cock that was still hidden underneath the black pants.

“I’m not going to help you cleaning it.” Said the stoic man, warning him.

“Sure.” Fuji replied calmly while giving his widest smile

The young prodigy quickly turned his body around and squirmed when the cold liquid hit his skin. It trailed down his buttocks, hitting the eager puckered hole.

Tezuka’s hand quickly filled him up, opening the tight hole. Fuji moaned louder, feeling the familiar finger sliding inside him. He wanted to touch his erection as well. The dripping precum stained the bed underneath.

“AGH-!!” Yelped Fuji, squirming his body when Tezuka pushed that bumpy spot hard. “So-slowly.” He quickly added, out of fear of cumming too soon.

The captain ignored him instead and added another finger inside, spreading the puckered hole wide with two fingers.

“Stop…” He cried out, buckling his body forward while pushing his legs against the white-sheeted blankets.

“You were asking for it.” Replied Tezuka calmly, exacting his revenge as he added another finger.

Fuji moaned even louder, holding his erection tights to prevent him from cumming. He felt the three fingers sliding in and out of his lubed hole, occasionally pinching that sensitive prostate that made his body buckled.

“Fuji…” Tezuka called out to him while turning his slim body to face the captain again. He felt the soft mouth kissing the tears that were trailing down from his eyes.

The stoic man had pulled out his fingers and removed his raging erections from the black uniformed pants. Tezuka quickly poured some of the lube to his own erection and positioned it right in front of the twitching hole.

Fuji breathed in deeply, preparing his body with legs spread apart, held by the captain’s strong hands.

“Aa-!“ He moaned sharply as Tezuka’s manhood slides inside, stretching the wrinkled lining.

“Relax a little bit.” Tezuka told him as he continued to fill the tight hole.

Fuji nodded and gripped the bed sheet tighter while trying to breath. He moaned and buckled his body, with each second his stomach felt fuller. It was too much in the end and cum quickly spurted out from his hard erections. The white liquid flew and stained the young prodigy’s chest.

“Haa.. aaa.. I came…” He informed the other with a smile. Tezuka’s hard cock was fully inside him. Fuji could feel the twitching organ.

“I’m gona move.” Replied Tezuka, still holding the toned legs.

“Umm…” He nodded while breathing out of his mouth. 

The captain started to pull out and Fuji quickly filled the room with more moans that came out from his soft, red mouth. The hard, raging erection opened him up and repeatedly grazed the puckered skin.

“Tezuka…” Moaned Fuji sweetly, calling out to his captain.

The stoic man heard him and moved even closer to quickly captured his lips, drawing him for another kiss.

Opening his mouth, Fuji lets the familiar, gentle presence inside to taste each other. He gasped for air in between while wrapping his legs around the strong waist. His hands meanwhile left the sheet to go through the dark, soft hair.

“Te-tezuka… I’m… UGhmmm…” Moaned Fuji while arching his back. The sensation was overwhelming him. The captain skillfully pounded his prostate repeatedly.

Fuji could also hear the stoic man’s heavy breathing combined with the occasional grunting as the hard, twitching cock increased its pace. He gripped Tezuka’s clothed back even tighter when the wide, warm hands went back to pinch his erect nipples, drawing more lewd moans out of him.

Cum quickly spilled from his hard erection again, the blue-eyed prodigy had came for the second time while calling out the captain’s name. Some of the white liquid spilled onto his and Tezuka’s face. The wave of pleasure also made him tightened his hole, drawing more grunts from the stoic man.

After a few more hard thrusts, Tezuka then filled him up with the white, sticky liquid that spurted deep inside him. Fuji held on tighter to the wide body, waiting for the hot liquid to finish discharging.

“Fuji…” Tezuka moaned his name. 

“Uhmm.” Hummed Fuji as a reply, feeling satisfied. The captain’s warm hands were caressing his exhausted body, holding onto his slender waist before moving to his toned legs.

Fuji saw the brown eyes staring back at him. He quickly moaned when Tezuka pulled out of the filled hole. Traces of cum spilled out from the loose hole.

“You… you were also staring.” Said the blue-eyed prodigy suddenly while out of breath. The stoic man had settled next to him.

“Was I?” Asked the captain back.

Fuji turned around to face the brown-eyed man who was still holding him tight and gave him his answer.

“I could feel it.”

Tezuka gave a soft smile before giving him another kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments/ Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> (Honestly I'm kinda stuck with my current ongoing story.. and I have all these kinda new stories I want to write but no time and a particular game will suck the life out of me as well..)


End file.
